Whole Woman
by kirr1001
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet at club, middle of the neon lights and music.The one night grows to something more, something deep.But can it last when Inuyasha finds out Kagome's secret? That she maybe isn't excatly what she looks like? AU
1. Changes

_The medicine's development had gone far in few years. The year of 2016 was blooming time for many people who had been a prisoner of their own body. Including and especially one person, Mitsuo Higurashi._

* * *

><p>Taro Higurashi drummed the steering wheel with his right hand, nervousness making his heart beat just a little bit faster. The day was warm and the leather seat of his car made his back slightly sweaty. The familiar corner came and he turned to right. After one block he stopped the car and stared at the white house. It wasn't big, Kou had never wanted it to be though she had plenty of money because of her father's legacy. Everything looked excatly like it had been when he left. Though the garden looked empty which was odd because Taro knew how much she loved flowers.<p>

Breathing out slowly, he opened the car's door and stepped out. Then he started walking towards the house's door.

It had been over five years and he was ashamed the fact that he had come to this point where he was afraid of talking to his family again. He knew that Kou would be careful, wanting to move forward step by step but what about his son? He had been sixteen when he had left. Mitsuo had always been caring and forgiving like Kou but it was obvious that he would be bitter, at least at first. But Taro knew he would do everything to get back his trust. He had done many mistakes and hurt both of them but now he was changed and they would see it sooner or later.

He was in front of door and knocked. The seconds as he stood there waiting, passed too quickly and too slowly at the same time. Then Kou opened the door and gave him a small, greeting smile.

She looked the same, with brown, warm eyes and short hair. He smiled hesitantly back. "Hey."

"Hello", she nodded and looked at him carefully. "You look good."

"So do you", he said back though it sounded horribly formal. The word "lovely" would have been more suitable.

"Come in", she moved out of the way and he stepped inside his old home. Even the scent of it was same. Then his eyes, as they moved around, saw a young woman near Kou, looking at him. She was small, black-haired beauty, who almost looked like Kou when they had met younger. Her eyes were dark and big, innocent. Like Mitsuo's.

"Who is this?" Taro tried to ask politely but couldn't hide the confusion from his voice.

"Kagome", Kou said but looked at the girl.

She drew in a shaky breathe and smiled. "Hey, dad."

His heart stopped but he didn't understand why. There was no reason to be shocked, it wasn't true. "Excuse me?"

"Now Taro", Kou came beside the girl. "Just listen to her."

"What are you saying?" he asked from her. "I'm not her father. Where's Mitsuo?"

"Taro..."

"Where is Mitsuo?" he asked slowly, trying to stop his brains working because he could feel himself starting to understand. This girl looked very much like Mitsuo. The same nose, same small body, eyes. But he prayed and prayed...

"Dad", she whispered, taking a step towards him. Her eyes were slightly scared. "It's me. Mi... Mitsuo."

He stared at her, then at Kou. He couldn't breathe. No, no, no.

"It's not possible", he shook his head. "You're not- How could you- No."

"I'm sorry you find out like this", she tried to touch him but he backed away. Her voice trembled. "But... we didn't have your phone number so we couldn't tell you-"

"Tell me what? !" he felt like he could start crying. This was nothing like he had imagined his meeting with his son.

"Taro", Kou said firmly and he looked at her. Her eyes were serious. "It's true."

So there was it. His last hope to deny it flew away and he had to face the girl's eyes. Mitsuo's eyes.

"What have you done?" he hissed between his teeth, clenching his hands to fists. "What the hell have you done?"

The girl's eyes looked broken and she lowered her gaze to floor. "My new name is Kagome. I..."

But she couldn't say more. She fell silent like a dead. Kou touched her shoulder then looked at Taro.

"I know this is a shock to you", she walked closer to him and he looked at her like everything in his life had collapsed. "That's why I think we should talk just the two of us, without Kagome."

"Kagome?" he frowned, spitting the name out. "Is that his name now?"

Kagome raised her head as she felt her father's eyes on her. Her eyes widened at the irreverent expression. He hated her.

"Who are you?" he narrowed his blue-gray eyes to her. She tried to open her mouth but couldn't. Every word which she had well planned after her mother had told her that dad would come to meet them, disappeared and her mind was completely blank. She didn't care about strangers' opinion, she had learned to live with them for three years during her transformation, when she had been neither not man or woman but this was her father, the person who had taken her to zoo almost every weekend. It wasn't all that easy to defend herself when he was looking at her like that.

"How could you?" he asked. "How could you do this? Goddammit, I... I taught you how to flirt with girls!"

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't understand. He could never understand. Deep down, she had known it.

"Don't you dare insult her", Kou stepped in front of him, her eyes flashing. "You have no right to judge. We could have told you but you didn't even send a letter for five years."

"At least I'm not wearing a skirt!" he yelled, pointing at silently crying Kagome. "So what are you now? A gay?"

Kagome gulped then somewhere she managed to tear out courage. She faced her father and got power from sudden anger.

"It's not like that!" she screamed. Taro's hard expression almost twisted to confused but he hung on his anger. Kou blinked at her but Kagome decided to let it all out. "You left us alone! Just one day you were gone and now you're back thinking that you can tell me who I am and order what I can do! But of course you don't get it! You can never understand what it feels like to hide your true self!"

"True self!"

"Yes, dad!" she shouted. "This is me! This is someone I have wanted to be a very long time! This is the person who I have been hiding and hated myself for it!"

Taro couldn't answer. He couldn't believe her- _him. _He couldn't listen anymore.

"Hate me if you want", her voice was much softer now, sadness taking control. "I'm used to it."

She looked at him for the last time, then turned around and walked to upstairs. Taro did nothing to stop her.

He and Kou were silent. She watched how his eyes were locked to the white wall, how his chest rose and fell as he was trying to understand everything. She understood him, of course he was confused and that was why he was angry. But Kagome had said many words which were very true.

"And you..." she heard him whisper. "You just let... Mitsuo do this? Just like that?"

"Yes", she answered honestly. "She was unhappy. I paid her surgeries and everything else."

"And now everything's all right with him?" he looked at her, astonished that she was so calm. "Now he's happy when he's a woman?"

Kou didn't answer right awat but choose her words carefully. "You weren't here. You didn't see how much she suffered."

Taro crimaced and Kou knew that he couldn't understand, just like Mitsuo had said. At least not tonight. "Leave."

He glanced at her.

"Go away and come back when you're ready to talk with her properly. After all, she is your child."

His expression was so disgusted that Kou felt sick. Without a word he walked himself out of the house.

Knowing that Kagome wanted to be alone, Kou went to kitchen and sat down at the table, leaning her head against her hands. She knew that this wouldn't go well though part of her had believed otherwise because of Kagome's optimism. But she hadn't thought it would have gone this badly.

X

She took a deep breathe, one after one, trying to calm herself.

She was okay. She was okay now. Kagome swallowed and kept her tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry anymore, she had cried enough because of others and because of herself. She would laugh like Sango had said once.

_"Hey, now stop that", Sango rubbed her back, smiling. "It' okay."_

_"Sorry, these...", Mitsuo gulped. "These hormone changes are driving me crazy."_

_"I know", she nodded._

_"And all I'm thinking is that... is this worth it?" he looked at Sango, his friend who had been with him all this time. "What if this won't work? What if I'll always be half of man and half of woman? A freak."_

_"No, no", Sango took his hand and squeezed it. __"Listen now, **Kagome**" the name which he intended to take after she would be woman completely, made him smile. "You're going to survive from this. You'll go to that surgery and eat your medicines then you'll become the prettiest lady in the whole world. And then we can go shopping together."_

_Mitsuo smiled more and Sango nodded. "And then you won't cry but smile all the time."_

Kagome wiped off her tears, looking herself from the mirror. She had gone to many surgeries and treatments, lost many friend's because of her goal but she was here now, thanks for the amazing medicine, she was a woman. Still a bit broken but a woman with black long hair, soft cheeks, brown eyes, breasts, vagina, quite long legs, fingers and toes.

X

That night Taro considered to buy the bottle of beer after a year without alcohol. The alcohol had been the reason why he had left five years ago; he had been dependent of it. And it was the reason why he had come back; he was free from it and a new person.

Now everything felt wrong, ruined. His son was gone.

But somehow he managed to leave the bottle in the shop.

* * *

><p>Despite the yesterday's tragic events, the new morning came and the usual things with it, like another working day for Kagome. She yawned and quickly made her way to the shower. As the water poured down her body, she looked down at her skin. She liked its softness which she had never had when she had been a boy. Her breasts weren't too big which made them look real ones. She would have survived without the mammoplasty because the medicines made her breasts grow too but she thought they would have stayed too small.<p>

She had been a woman over a year now and it was still hard to quite believe it.

She washed her hair, turned off the shower and dressed up. She loved skirts so she wore them often but it and it was one plus in her work as a waitress.

As she came in the kitchen to eat breakfast, her mother was sitting there, just looking out from window.

"Morning", she greeted.

Kou woke from her thoughts and smiled, "Morning, honey. Going to work?"

"As usual", she shrugged and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk from there. Kou watched as she took cereals from closet and a plate.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-" Kou started to say but Kagome cut her off and shook her head.

"No, it's not you're fault. Actually I'm relieved that he knows. Now there's no one who we should hide it from."

Her mother sighed quietly as she understood that Kagome tried to be cheery for her. "He'll understand."

"It doesn't matter", she sat at the table too, mixing the cereals and milk in the plate with spoon. "I have you and Sango with me. That's enough."

"No anyone special...?" Kou asked, smiling to her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No", she said, her mouth full of food. "I mean after that Kouga-"

"Kouga, who Kouga? What about Hojo?"

"Hojo?" Kagome frowned. "Mom, he's been gone for a long time."

"Oh", Kou blinked. A moment later Kagome's plate was empty and she stood up.

"I'm going now", she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"See you at dinner."

"Actually no", she said and answered to her mother's puzzled look. "I think I'm going to try and find an apartment after the work."

"Apartment?"

"Yeah", she smiled. "You know, for living."

X

"Hey, you cutie there!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. She smiled to the lady and took her empty coffee cup, put it on her tray and walked to the man who had called for her. He wasn't a very flattering sight, obviously drunk and a quite long, gray beard covering his chin and jaw.

"What can I do for you?" she asked friendly.

The man looked at her and smirked. "You could bring me another drink and keep company."

"Or I could say that you have had enough drinks for this day, right?" she suggested sweetly.

"Nah, you wouldn't", the man shrugged, leaning against his table and hit his fist on it. "Bring me another drink, woman!"

Kagome smiled, turned around and walked to Nao who stood behind the counter.

"That guy over there needs a little help to get out of here", she murmured to him.

"Again?" Nao sighed, rolled his eyes as Kagome nodded. He walked past her as Kagome emptied the tray, then returned to wander between the tables.

As her hands were full of plates, cups and glasses, she made a bit too quick turn and bumped against someone who had just stood up. She gasped, the tray swaying and the pile of plates but then large hands gripped it, fingers brushing against her own ones. She sighed in relief as the tray stopped swaying then looked up at the person. He had a black hair, just as dark as hers but much longer and in ponytail. Under his thick bangs were two gray orbs which were looking at her.

She felt something at that moment. A feeling, almost like a tingle spearing to her body. She didn't knew why but it was there as they looked at each others.

"Damn", the man murmured. "You're one klutz woman."

"Hey", she frowned, obvious at the fact that his finger tips were still touching her. "Who bumped at who?"

"You. At me", he said simply.

Kagome continued to look at him until there was all too familiar words, "Hey, waitress!"

"Yeah, coming", she said over his shoulder to young woman, then looked back at him. "Well anyway, thanks."

"No problem", he let go of the tray. "Be careful with that pile."

"Sure. Thanks", she smiled and walked pass him though her eyes didn't left his. He was about to go but then looked over his shoulder one more time, eyeing at her body up and down. She felt herself blush and watched him go.

"Waitress!" called the woman again and she woke up from her trance.

"Coming..." she chirped. She only hoped that her legs had looked good as someone like him had checked them out.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I like the idea of this story 'cause it's so weird and I'm a one weird person. But one advice; don't think all the time that Kagome's a man because I won't think like that either when I write about her. In this Mitsuo and Kagome are one whole person and Kagome's still sweet, pretty herself, not manly or different. She was a man but now she's just a woman so don't bother your head thinking that she's both. And, if you don't accept transsexual people or something, don't read (or read and learn to accept) and don't leave any insulting reviews.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	2. Lack of Loneliness

"You know", Sango yelled briefly to Kagome's ear as their hips swayed side by side. "That guy over there has stared at you for a long time."

"That?" Kagome glanced sideways through the glinting lights towards the man which Sango was pointing at.

"Without blinking", Sango grinned. She knew how popular her friend was with men which was kind of ironic when she knew how Kagome had once been one of them. Someone might have felt envy but to Sango Kagome's big popularity didn't matter since she herself wasn't quite interested of men. She had seen them enough when she had been young.

"Well let him stare", Kagome stated. "We have girl's night."

Sango smiled sweetly. "Wanna go get drinks?"

"Fine by me. I am a little breathless right now!" Kagome giggled because of already previous drinks caused slight drunkenness. Laughing together they walked to bar, settling on the tools and ordering their drinks.

"So you're moving in next week?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah. You should have seen it. It wasn't perfect but cheap enough and not too small" Kagome tasted her drink. "Everything's great."

Sango smiled but knew that everything wasn't entirely great. Kagome had told her about meeting her father. Kagome looked at her, smiling. "Sango. Let's forget bad things for a while. Now tell me about what good things has happened to you?"

"Well, at work-"

"I know all about your work already", Kagome chuckled. "I mean other things."

"There is no really other things", Sango stated but the words brought her a strange mix of loneliness and sadness. Hard past had cause that she didn't have a family who to rely on and she didn't have any other social life than the time she spent with Kagome. Maybe that had been one reason why Sango had accepted her change so easily - she didn't want to lose her only friend.

"Then we'll find something else to you", Kagome said. "But first I'm going to bathroom. You coming too?"

Sango shook her head and as Kagome walked away, she suddenly saw a man close to her own tool, glancing at her briefly but clearly. He just finished his drink with one last gulp then- he was coming closer?

"Hey", he said shortly but smiled to her, shaking his head slightly so that his dark hair swayed.

"Hi", she answered. "Listen, if you heard me and my friend's conversation you know that I'm not looking for any... dating or something like that."

"I did hear it", he smirked but it was friendly, at least it looked like it. But she might had been wrong, she had always had a terrible taste for men. "How come? That you're not comfortable about the idea of dating?"

"I'm just... not. Men are idiots. Why should I bother to spend time with idiots?", she shrugged, knowing that she sounded bitter but she was. And she hated it.

"Some women are too", the man sighed.

"You've had a bad luck too?" somehow Sango managed to smile.

He smiled back, then offered his hand. "Shin."

"Sango", she grasped the hand then she grinned. "You may stay if you want."

"Thank you ma'am", he laughed. Sango saw over his shoulder how Kagome was coming back from the bathroom. She spotted them and smirked to her, raising her thumbs almost foolishly, then walked back to dance floor. Obviously she had decided to change their "girl's night".

X

Kagome started to sway her body again with the music, glancing once in while at her friend and her sudden date. Kagome knew she was lonely, missing something that Kagome couldn't give her so she was happy for her now.

Kagome hadn't been any party girl before, not even a girl. But since her sex change she had started to love club life, love dancing and partying. She felt herself so alive, so woman.

As she moved around, she saw his back, the man's who had stared at her. She recognized him perfectly because of his long, white hair. She smiled, thinking that if Sango had company why couldn't she have too. So she boldly walked towards him, her shyness had disappeared with Mitsuo.

"Hey", she touched his shoulder and he turned around to find the same person in front of her which had been in cafe earlier that day. "It's you."

"Me and no one else", he shrugged then eyed at her carefully. "So it was you, the klutz from the cafe. That's why you looked so familiar."

"Klutz?" she narrowed her eyes but forgot her anger quickly. "Your hair was black when we met."

"Blaim my asshole friend, it was his idea to change it", he rolled his eyes. "You don't look too bad either."

"Jerk", she really started to think him as that but there was something engaging about him that forced her to stay close to him. "Why wouldn't you just say something nice since there has to be some destiny going on if we met again."

If the lights wouldn't have been so strong, she could have been sure that his eyes turned darker. Slowly like in a dream, he looked at her face the whole time as he brough his hands to her waist then lowered them to her hips. She gasped. His touch... it felt stronger than anyone else's touch had ever felt on her body, hot and cold at the same time.

When he pulled her body against his own, she simply lost herself to something she didn't quite understand and closed her eyes, her head falling back.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Sorry about the wait and the... vanity of this chapter. Somehow it was just so hard to write, I'm glad I even got something on. Question for those who read this: should I make chapters longer?

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I not own Inuyasha


	3. It's Something about Men

The colossal effect that happened when their bodies touched, it was so unprecedented that it could have almost scared Kagome. She knew what was chemistry, she knew what was attraction but never had she felt both of them in the same time this strongly. And because Kagome was a girl who loved thrill she wanted to get that feeling more, own it, possess it. She didn't know how long they had danced but her breathing had turned harsher and her muscles were tingling from moving. Nonetheless she didn't have any intention to stop but she continued to move her hips against the warm body behind her. Then hands stopped her moving and turned her around, again face to face with the white-haired man. He too seemed to breathe harder than before.

"And you said I was a klutz", Kagome smirked.

He smiled back and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Kagome. Tell me yours", she said while she moved her hands up to his neck, locking them around it.

"Inuyasha", he answered and Kagome saw how he observed her mouth which was slightly panting. "Did I tire you up?"

"Never", she answered surely, starting to finger his long hair. She didn't want to stop touching him, she liked the strange things it was doing to her own body. "Your hair looks better as white."

"Don't make me laugh", he snorted, his voice sounding fed up with the subject though they had just started to talk about it. "I'm going to change it back immediately when I can", but after those words his expression changed and he drew her even closer. "Though if you like it then I guess I have to deal with it a bit longer."

She didn't choose to ask how long was "a bit longer" but pressed her face against his neck and slid her leg between his own ones. They stayed like that for a few minutes, dancing slowly now though the music was still speedy. Kagome felt something hard against her thigh and smiled against his neck.

He felt so very good against her.

During that same dance, Sango was discovering how surprisingly easy it was to talk with Shin since she usually didn't spoke with men.

"We have only talked about me now", Shin said. "What about you?"

"There's not much to talk about", she took a sip from her drink. "Just an ordinary small city woman."

"Then we match, I'm just an ordinary small city guy", he joked. Sango did like his dark hair. "Really. I've listed my every pet already, now it's your turn to tell about your family."

She paused. Her family? No way she could talk about her family with a guy she had just met. She didn't have any baker mom nor funny dad, her family life wasn't about laughter and daisies.

Sango thought she had found her escape from difficult question as she saw Kagome coming from the dancing crowd but then she noticed how her friend was suddenly heading towards the exit with handsome white head. Kagome gave her an encouraging smile and waved before leaving outside.

'Great', she thought. What was she doing anyway? She wasn't like Kagome, she didn't flirt with men in bars and clubs, she didn't need anyone to warm her bed. Now the option about going back home and finish some of her paper work sounded very good.

"That was my friend", she refered to Kagome who had walked past them. Shin nodded. "I think I should go since she left already too."

"Yeah, she left with a guy. The night is still young, why go?", he smiled. "We could dance for a moment if you want."

"No, thanks", she said shortly. "It was nice to talk with you but I'll go home now."

"Hey", he said more firmly, suddenly grabbing her frist. He let out a short laugh which wasn't exactly a laughter at all. "I'm just trying to have some company here. Don't be so uptight."

"Let go", she ordered, pulling her hand out of his grasp. She had every intention to get out then and walk home but Shin blocked her way and squeezed her shoulders. Sango noticed from his eyes that he wasn't as sober anymore as she.

"C'mon Sango. We could have fun together", he tried to persuade her again.

"Screw off", she hissed and tried to push his hands away. "I don't want to have any 'fun' with you."

Instead of letting go he came closer and Sango raised her voice, "Go away, fucking jerk!"

"You should listen the lady", came out a new voice and Sango saw how a tall man pulled Shin away from her with a firm tug on a shoulder. "She looks like she could do a very bad things to your face _and_ your crotch if you don't leave her alone", the man smirked.

Sango noticed how annoyingly harsh her breathing had changed because of Shin. She hugged herself and watched as Shin's face changed to angry.

"This is none of your damn business, you fucker!" Shin barked and made a move towards Sango again but the man held him firmly.

"I'm serious", he smiled yet again but his voice was serious. Glaring, Sango watched how Shin showed both of his middle fingers to them and walked away.

"Are you alright?" the man asked friendly and Sango eyed at his dark brown hair and violet eyes, deciding that she had seen enough men at that night.

"I didn't ask your help. I could have dealt with him by myself", she pointed out. After all, it was true; she wasn't some helpless lady in need for shining knight.

"Okay..." the man said slowly and looked amused. "I'm sorry that I helped. Maybe I could make it up by buying you a drink?" he held out his hand. "My name's Miroku, the savior of all women. What's yours?"

She knew that he was just kidding but Sango definitely wasn't in the mood for a laugh. "Haha. Nice to meet you, I'm miss I'mgoinghomenow."

After that she walked out, missing Miroku's interested glance which he shot at her back. She merely decided that from now on the only "man" she would allow in her life was Kagome.

X

Kagome hadn't planned it. They were supposed to just go outside and breathe fresh air and Inuyasha wanted to smoke a one cigarette. They were both out of breath because of dancing but their legs still took them on the street to walk. Kagome thought that they could watch the dark town and talk.

No one said anything about kissing.

Kagome believed that she could never kiss anyone else after Inuyasha's lips. There was nothing unsure in his kiss and it wasn't stopping at anytime soon. He kissed her slowly, intently and every part in her was suddenly burning. She couldn't breathe - and she loved it. She sighed softly and Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"That's not very chaste", Kagome teased when she felt his hand under her shirt.

"If you want someone chaste then I should leave you alone", he pulled further away but Kagome grabbed his shoulders.

"No", she said simply and let her eyes tell the rest.

"Good", Inuyasha chuckled, eyeing Kagome and his fingers got tangled in her black curls. "I wouldn't have let you go anyway."

Kagome liked men just as much she liked dancing in the clubs. It made her feel beautiful, full of life. But before Inuyasha she had never invited a man in her bed after just meeting him. She liked men because of their thoughts and mind too, not only because of their bodies. But that night she was _burning _for him. And when she pulled his shirt, kissed him and whispered quiet words into his ear, he wasn't really resisting.

She had asked where was his home. It wasn't far from the club, close enough so that the coldness of the late night didn't have time to cool their heads. He lived in the fifth floor and let her inside his apartment at first, closing the door quietly behind them. As he kissed her neck she looked around. Everything seemed clean, almost tiny from a perfect carpet to white doors of bathroom and bedroom. She could almost start asking from herself what might he do for work but _ooooh,_ every thought left her mind empty as his hands touched her breasts. Though when she felt him smirk into the skin of her bare shoulder, she decided to test his patience a little.

"Don't be so hasty", she said and pulled away, pressing her back against the wall, facing him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, narrowing his eyes but then he must have seen it from her face - yes, she was. "It was your idea to come here anyway. You seduced me."

"Oh, that's right", she nodded, her mouth curving into sly smile. "You're such a good boy who was just tricked by me, a dirty slut."

He took a step towards her but she moved quickly, into his small kitchen. He followed, finding her sitting on his table. "Bitch", he muttered.

"I am. A fast bitch", she slid away from the table, this time moving towards him. "Do you still want me?" she was surprised at her own, bold words. She had been daring before but never this much. She teased him by offering her hand which he tried to catch but failed. She got to witness his speed too though because suddenly he managed to grab her by the waist, pulling her body hard against his.

"Yeah, I think you're still fine for me", he whispered against her lips. They kissed and let their tongues fight as he lifted her against him while she wrapped her legs around his hips in return.

"Your belt is killing me", she panted out while the silver belt dug into her lower abdomen.

"You sure it's belt?" he asked, chuckling. "I can take that off, right now actually", he reached between their bodies, accidentally or on purpose brushing his fingers against her crotch. Her eyes fell closed. "But if it's something else hard I think you're not going to get rid of it that easily."

She didn't need anymore talking so she slapped his ass. That shut him up.

"You're quite strong", she said against his mouth as she noticed how he was carrying her towards his bedroom.

"I could say thanks but honestly, you weigh nothing", he answered. She actually threw her head back and laughed because she was sure that was a lie.

"Kagome", he said.

Thanks to developed medicine Kagome could feel pleasure, a woman's pleasure from sex. But she had to admit that when Inuyasha pressed himself against her, when he breathed into her ear, touched her, in that moment she had never felt more like a woman, with a man.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I honestly don't know what to say. Eight months. If you have waited for an update all that time, I can't say anything else but I'm sorry and thank you. I promise the next one will come much sooner because I really want to continue this story 'cause it's one of my personal favourites.

Comments are always very welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

I'll try to update soon.

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

* * *

><p>Kagome opened the balcony's glass door and her eyes widened as she saw the lower part of his body.<br>He was fully naked. Only thing he was wearing was the smoke in his mouth. He turned to look at her and raised his right black eye brow. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"No reason," she swallowed the rising laughter. "Slept well?"

He took the smoke out of of his mouth and opened it as to say something but then let it go. He sipped the smoke one more time before threw it down on the street. He gave her a smirk. "Not much. I didn't have time."

"Sorry," she shrugged, grinning again. It was almost scary how _smiley _she felt.

"You know, Kagome," he came closer and grabbed the band of the morning gown. "This is mine."

"You may want to show your magnificent body to your neighbors but I don't," she shot back, touching his fingers.

"I wonder why, yours isn't so bad either," he let the band go and grabbed her hand instead. "Besides you could have used your clothes."

"Too much trouble," she said and slowly kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled her closer and didn't let go so she lingered for a moment before pulling away. "You know, I don't usually do this."

"What?"

"Meet a guy for first time then go to his place."

"Correction; yesterday wasn't a first time. At first time there was you and your killer legs."

She chuckled. "My point is that I guess that you're special," he didn't answer but kept his eyes on her own ones. "I just wanted to say that."

"Alright", he nodded. "I can think about that while I'm drinking my coffee," he saw her frown and smiled. "You want?"

She smiled back, pulling a curl of a hair behind her ear. "Yeah, please."

He touched the back of her ear, pulling the curl out before walking past her to the kitchen.


	5. Don't Mind Coffee in the Morning

Kagome wasn't a pretty sleeper. She didn't dream peacefully but turned and rolled more than five times at night. As she lay in a quiet bedroom, the sunbeams hit her face only when she woke and moved the pillow which had been covering her face for a quite while. The slight marks on her cheek were a proof of that. She sighed and looked around but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. As she slowly got up, her sore back reminded her about last night's long and absolutely amazing sex.

Her eyes fell on a dark gown in a chair. The material was rough in her hands as she carefully pulled it up, then decided to try it on. It was too big for her but she couldn't take it off after the smell of Inuyasha closed around her. She realized she hadn't been so fascinated about a man for a long while, if ever.

When she walked out of the bedroom she had a thought that an apartment as clean as this was very suspicious. She had an urge to snuffle but knowing better, she focused on finding the owner of the apartment. It only took few seconds that she spotted his figure on the balcony, leaning over the railing. She couldn't help but smile softly.

Kagome opened the balcony's glass door and her eyes widened as she saw the lower part of his body.  
>He was fully naked. Only thing he was wearing was the smoke in his mouth. He turned to look at her and raised his right black eye brow. "Why are you grinning like that?"<p>

"No reason," she swallowed the rising laughter. "Slept well?"

He took the smoke out of of his mouth and opened it as to say something but then let it go. He sipped the smoke one more time before threw it down on the street. He gave her a smirk. "Not much. I didn't have time."

"Sorry," she shrugged, grinning again. It was almost scary how _smiley _she felt.

"You know, Kagome," he came closer and grabbed the band of the morning gown. "This is mine."

"You may want to show your magnificent body to your neighbors but I don't," she shot back, touching his fingers.

"I wonder why, yours isn't so bad either," he let the band go and grabbed her hand instead. "Besides you could have used your clothes."

"Too much trouble," she said and slowly kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled her closer and didn't let go so she lingered for a moment before pulling away. "You know, I don't usually do this."

"What?"

"Meet a guy for first time then go to his place."

"Correction; yesterday wasn't a first time. At first time there was you and your killer legs."

She chuckled. "My point is that I guess that you're special," he didn't answer but kept his eyes on her own ones. "I just wanted to say that."

"Alright", he nodded. "I can think about that while I'm drinking my coffee," he saw her frown and smiled. "You want?"

She smiled back, pulling a curl of a hair behind her ear. "Yeah, please."

He touched the back of her ear, pulling the curl out before walking past her to the kitchen. If she didn't knew herself better she would have guessed that she was actually blushing - her face felt hot.

In the kitchen Kagome pressed her back against a sink and watched him work on the coffee. He had bothered to put pants on this time but Kagome wouldn't have minded if he hadn't. "Can I help?" she asked.

"You could tell me your last name."

"Higurashi. And yours is Hayashi, right?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm not blind," she announced. "I saw the name on your door last night."

"And I thought I kept you busy."

"I'm never that busy."

His answer to her teasing was to pull her closer and kiss her long and meticulously. She was out of breath after that and Inuyasha looked satisfied. "I still can't figure you out, you know."

"You have tried?"

"Yeah," he let go of her and placed two mugs on his small table.

"Do you want to keep trying?" he didn't answer right away, just looked at her and that made her nervous. "Seriously speaking, what do you want with me?"

"I don't know," he sighed. He took his time to pour down coffee for them and sat on the down. As he stretched his long legs she wanted to kick them but decided to just stand and stare. "At least I want you to stop mopping."

"I'm not," she sat down too and took the blue mug into her hands. "I'm just thinking that maybe I should leave."

"Huh, why?" for the first time he looked confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's... it's me," she didn't know either. She had never been that person who waited for a call and thought about what would be the next step in the relationship. She didn't honestly do relationships, she just had fun with someone for a while then had fun with an other. It was easier that way because then there wouldn't be that step where she had to tell about herself. Or actually about himself. _No, stop thinking like that, _she closed her eyes tightly. _You're a woman. A woman. You have always been, deep inside._

"Hey," she felt him touch her hair and flinched. He pulled his hand away and didn't meet her eyes. "Fine. I'm not good to talk about these things. You said you don't usually do this. Well I do. I know it's nothing to be proud of but me and my friend - we are like that."

"I see," she answered. She didn't judge him, neither she had right to. It wasn't very different from her style - nothing serious.

"But it doesn't mean that you're not, special."

"Don't say that," she frowned. "I told you I'm not blind."

"If you're getting mad now then yeah, you are," he grabbed her long hair but didn't pull it. "Where you with me last night at all? You're unbelievable, the sex unbelievable. Even now when your hair is like this, a mess, and your right cheek is red," she touched her skin, harsh from sleep, "you look... And I still want you, I've wanted you all the time since you woke up. So shouldn't that tell you that for me you're a special case too?"

She drew her breath and slowly raised her hand, sliding it from his throat to his chest. "So that means I can stay for a while?" she also grabbed his hair. "Because when you speak words like that, it makes me want to go down on my knees and take them in. Take you in," she grinned wildly.

She saw how he flinched but it was a good flinch and now he was really pulling her hair. She didn't mind at all.

If she was special to him too then she couldn't figure him out, either.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Like I've said in my profile I've been very sick and I still am but also I'm a little better and that gives me the strength to write. So for the hiatus. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
